Gritándolo
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: Cuando era pequeño las cosas eran perfectas, solía pensar que mamá era un hada. Cuando crecí y las cosas cambiaron nada volvió a ser lo mismo, y eso siempre me hirió de la manera más dolorosa. One Shot!


**Summary:** Cuando era pequeño las cosas eran perfectas, solía pensar que mamá era un hada. Cuando crecí y las cosas cambiaron nada volvió a ser lo mismo, y eso siempre me hirió de la manera más dolorosa. One Shot

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Gritándolo.**

 _Es solo… todo. Hay demasiada gente. Y no encajo. No sé cómo ser. Nada en lo que soy buena es la clase de cosas que importan allí. Ser inteligente no importa, ni ser buena con las palabras. Y cuando esas cosas sí importan, es solo porque las personas quieran algo de mí. No porque me quieran._

 **Fangirl- Rainbow Rowell**

 **.**

Cuando era pequeño, mamá se acostaba a mi lado por las noches antes de dormir. Ella hablaba de lo que había hecho durante el día, del nuevo proyecto de papá, de lo que pasaba en la ciudad, del club de lectura al que quería asistir, de sus desordenadas ideas que siempre quería hacer, pero nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente, y cuando ella dejaba de hablar, sabía que era mi turno.

En las noches estrelladas ella abría las cortinas de mis ventanas en la oscuridad y con su voz suave y dulce me contaba cada historia detrás de las constelaciones, cada historia, mito y leyenda que estuviese relacionada. La observaba mientras el sonido de su voz llenaba la habitación, su pelo rubio atado en una descuidada trenza y un desgastado camisón azul. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza mientras hablaba y de repente, ella era un hada, dispuesta a concederme un deseo del que no estaba seguro que tenía.

Tenía cinco años y no sabía que en ese entonces era feliz.

Mamá era como un sol, cada vez que entraba a una habitación parecía iluminarla, le gente temía acercarse a ella porque su luz deslumbraba a todo aquel que se cruzaba. Si mamá era un sol papá era una estrella, era brillante y parpadeaba en los momentos más inesperados, un hombre brillante, todos concordaban. No me cuesta imaginar cómo se enamoraron.

Mi casa siempre estuvo llena de risas, de sonrisas y palabras de amor y cariño. Las cosas sólo parecían mejorar, e, irónicamente, cuando ellos alcanzaron el punto más alto en el cielo, cuando consiguieron su mayor objetivo, _todo se fue cuesta abajo_.

Consiguieron un lugar entre la lista de diseñadores más prestigiosos del mundo, su negocio aumentó, su orgullo también, el dinero fluyó como agua y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. De repente mamá usaba joyería cara cuando desde que podía recordar sólo tenía su anillo de bodas, papá dejó de usar los lentes que se resbalaban graciosamente por su nariz y los cambió por lentes de contacto, el desgastado camisón de mamá fue cambiado por un pijama de seda, las ropas de papá por un traje y los pantalones y blusas sueltas por vestidos. Antes de darme cuenta, todas nuestras cosas estaban empacadas en un camión de mudanza, y nuestra vieja, pequeña y hogareña casa -donde todos mis mejores recuerdos se encontraban- volviéndose un punto lejano en el horizonte mientras la observaba desaparecer en el auto.

Nunca la volvía a ver.

Nuestra casa fue cambiada por una gigante mansión, elegante pero fría y solitaria.

Y de repente mamá me sonreía incómodamente cada vez que trataba de jugar en el jardín, papá arrugaba el ceño cuando hacía hablaba emocionado, rápido y en voz alta y las lecciones de etiqueta tomaron un lugar importante en mi educación.

Un día simplemente me di cuenta de que nada volvería a ser como antes, mientras mi profesora de violín dejaba mis manos rojas con una vara por haber sostenido mal el violín otra vez y cuando mis padres olvidaron mi séptimo cumpleaños.

Los niños no deberían llorar hasta dormirse en la oscuridad.

Los niños no deberían fingir una sonrisa durante el día.

Los niños no deberían hablar formalmente con sus padres.

 _Los niños no deberían ser infelices._

Luego, conocí a Chloé.

Era rubia, rica y altanera.

Crecida en una vida de lujos, frívola y perfecta.

Pero al final del día era una niña, una niña pequeña atrapada en una jaula de oro.

 _Alas cortadas._

 _Manos atadas._

 _Bocas tapadas._

Podía verlo en sus profundos ojos azules, una tristeza incalculable, una desesperación inmensa, un cansancio inhumano… una historia que contar.

Y crecí tomando su mano con fuerza, sin pedir lo que estaba detrás de sus aparentes egoístas acciones. Tan sólo sosteniéndome de algo roto, triste _, humano_.

"Mi madre se divorció de papá cuando tenía cinco." Ella me contó un día de la nada, sentados muy quietos frente a una fuente.

Su pálido pelo atado en dos coletas apretadas y un vestido exageradamente rosa y caro.

"Ella tomó un cuchillo y mató a Bee, luego intentó ir por mí." Chloé no cambia su tono de voz.

"¿Quién era Bee?"

"Mi perro."

"¿Por qué intentó matarte?"

Ella me mira, y por primera vez siento que estamos presentes y consientes.

Hay dolor en su rostro.

"Papá dice que estaba enferma, yo creo que me odiaba." Ella habla en un susurro. Chloé rompe el protocolo por primera vez y atrae sus piernas a su torso, abrazándolas con fuerza. "No la puedo culpar, soy una espantosa niña y todos me odian."

Me recargo contra ella, el tiempo se ha detenido y el mundo está silencioso y quieto en respeto a ella.

"Yo no te odio."

Chloé parece aliviada, sus ojos están acuosos. "Lo sé…eres mi mejor amigo ¿Lo sabes?"

Asiento con una suave sonrisa, como las que mi mamá me dedicaba cuando pensaba que era un hada.

"Tú también eres mi mejor amiga." Le confieso mirando las nubes en el cielo.

Ella también las mira.

"Prométeme que nunca me odiarás."

Sonrío.

"Lo prometo."

Hablábamos siempre, éramos inseparables, los mejores amigos.

Ella me hablaría de su pasado y yo le contaría de cuando mi mamá era un hada y del pequeño huerto que había detrás de mi antigua casa. A veces, incluso, dejaría de sentirme solo y mi dolor sería compartido.

No éramos perfectos, nos escabulliríamos a la azotea para criticar a la gente que pasara por la calle impulsados por una mezcla de anhelo y envidia ante una vida normal. Ella les tiraría chicle, yo lanzaría plastilina.

Cumplimos trece años y nos apoyamos el uno al otro.

Una semana después mamá muere.

No lloro porque me siento triste, lloro porque me siento obligado a hacerlo.

Su muerte no me afecta, mamá había estado viajando por negocios con papá y no la había visto en un mes y antes de eso sólo habíamos cruzado palabras para desear buenos días y pedir cosas con cortesía. Su luz se ha apagado para mi desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _Ella ha estado muerta para mi desde hace tanto._

Padre está destrozado por el dolor, y de repente parece que le llamo la atención, porque me mira por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Padre recuerda que tiene un hijo, y absurdamente intenta retomar sus responsabilidades como padre. Es malo en eso, me aísla aun más y me mete al mundo del modelaje para tenerme un ojo encima.

He estado tanto tiempo deseando un poco de cariño por parte de mis padres que el repentino interés sobre mi suaviza mi corazón, me hace sentir hambriento por aprobación y atención, cosas que no he tenido desde los cinco años.

Y me odio tanto por eso.

 **...**

Padre me aleja de todo, cuando me doy cuenta estoy cumpliendo quince años y no he visto a Chloé en dos. Algunos tutores son crueles, mis mascaras se quedan firmes sobre mi rostro y mi actuación se vuelve impecable, porque la idea de decepcionar a mi padre mostrándole que el dulce niño que conoció se ha ido me aterra.

Cuando me deja libre en la escuela pública mi actuación de dulce niño confunde a Chloé, y quiero hablarle, y contarle todo lo que ha pasado, pero básicamente eso significa el suicidio social, así que me muerdo la lengua y finjo que nunca hemos sido cercanos.

Funciona.

Y me creen.

 _Y me siento cada vez más vacío._

Mi corazón se rompe cuando veo la tristeza y nostalgia en los ojos de Chloé tras su actitud hostil, mi corazón se rompe cuando finjo incomodidad ante su cercanía, mi corazón se rompe cuando me doy cuenta de que extraño mi pasado.

Mi corazón se rompe cuando miro las estrellas y me doy cuenta de que puedo contar cada una de las historias de ellas.

 **...**

 _Sueño con un hada._

 _El hada tiene un camisón azul desgastado y un halo de pelo rubio flotando a su alrededor a pesar de estar atado en una trenza. Cada noche la veo en mis sueños en silencio, estamos en mi antigua habitación y ella llora con desesperación, sollozos sacudiendo su cuerpo violentamente mientras ella murmura disculpas temblorosas que no puedo entender._

 _Me siento mal por el hada, pero nunca digo nada, sólo la observo sin perderla de vista. Si lo hago, ella podría desaparecer._

 ** _..._**

Me convierto en Chat Noir pero todo pierde importancia, estoy al límite y Plagg intenta preguntarme lo que me sucede. Nunca le respondo.

 **...**

 _Ladybug es como un sol._

 _Cada vez que ella entra a un lugar todo parece iluminarse._

 **...**

Chloé vuelve a meterse en problemas y está a punto de ser asesinada, y me doy cuenta de que lo hace a propósito. _Ella quiere morir,_ el miedo congela mis venas.

Y de repente estoy entrando por la ventana de su habitación como cuando éramos pequeños y necesitaba hablar con ella, la sorprendo abrazándola y balbuceo disculpas entre sollozos y pequeñas suplicas para que deje de intentar morir. Ella me grita por media hora antes de soltar en llanto y abrazarme de vuelta.

Chloé parece aliviada, sus ojos acuosos.

Ladybug se sienta junto a mí una noche de vigilancia.

Miramos las estrellas y en voz baja comienza a contar la historia de la constelación de Hércules.

El mundo parece detenerse, un recuerdo quiere salir de mi cabeza, pero no estoy dispuesto a trasladarme al pasado, huyo.

Chloé y yo miramos el cielo durante el día y nos ponemos al corriente, ella me habla de Sabrina y como tiene tantas ganas como miedo de abrirse a ella.

 **...**

 _El hada vuelve._

 _Y con voz rota y dulce me cuenta la historia de una constelación._

 _El hijo de Zeus terminó en desgracia._

 **...**

Es mi cumpleaños número dieciséis y he tenido suficiente.

Me siento en la oficina de mi padre, y cuando llega y se sienta comienzo a hablar.

"Cuando era pequeño, mamá se acostaba mi lado por las noches antes de dormir…"

 _Y ella hablaba de lo que había hecho durante el día._

 _De tu nuevo proyecto._

 _De lo que pasaba en la ciudad._

 _Del club de lectura al que quería asistir._

 _De sus desordenadas ideas que siempre quería hacer, pero nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente…_

 _Y cuando ella dejaba de hablar, sabía que era mi turno._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si mamá era como un sol, tú eras una estrella._

 _Pero cuando consiguieron estar en lo más alto del cielo, todo se fue cuesta abajo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los niños no deberían llorar hasta dormirse en la oscuridad._

 _Los niños no deberían fingir una sonrisa durante el día._

 _Los niños no deberían hablar formalmente con sus padres._

… _Los niños no deberían ser infelices._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Me han hecho tanto daño, y ya no estoy seguro de quien soy ni de mi capacidad de perdonar._

 _Porque duele tanto estar solo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _En las noches estrelladas ella abría las cortinas de mis ventanas en la oscuridad y con su voz suave y dulce me contaba cada historia detrás de las constelaciones, cada historia, mito y leyenda que estuviese relacionada. La observaba mientras el sonido de su voz llenaba la habitación, su pelo rubio atado en una descuidada trenza y un desgastado camisón azul. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza mientras hablaba y de repente, ella era un hada, dispuesta a concederme un deseo del que no estaba seguro que tenía._

 _Ahora lo tengo, pero ella se ha ido._

 _._

* * *

 **No recuerdo nunca haber hecho un fanfic escrito en primera persona, no me gusta como me quedan pero quería experimentar.**

 **Odio los exámenes, me hacen sentirme estresada y tonta porque siempre salgo baja.**

 **O quizás es porque no estudio.**

 **xDDD**

 **Con amor.**

 **Me.**


End file.
